


To Have and to Hold

by shakenspeares



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakenspeares/pseuds/shakenspeares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series containing little one-shots for our beloved Zelena and Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arts and Crafts

"Zelena, have you seen—?" Hades stops in his tracks, his hands stopping the rhythmic movement of tie-tying, at the sight before him. 

Zelena's sitting on the floor of their living room surrounded by heaps of craft supplies—construction paper, sparkle glue, stickers, scissors, Popsicle sticks. A mirror hovers before her which is displaying their little Helena, all of her six-year-old cuteness beaming at the sight of him. 

"Um...can I ask what's going on here?" He steps closer and raises a quizzical brow. 

"Helena's got an art project due tomorrow," Zelena explains with a smile. "Robin and Regina are currently occupied but Regina's opened a mirror portal so I can help her." She lifts up a very-enthusiastically glitter-spattered piece of pink paper to emphasize her point, and sticks it into the portal so Helena can grab it. 

"Hi, Hades!" Helena waves vigorously as he plops himself next to Zelena. 

"Hi, sweetie," he smiles back. He loves being able to see her when it's not their week to have her with them. "What are you working on?"

Helena launches into a fast-rambling explanation of what she deems a 'glitter sparkle palace' and Hades sees Zelena's eyes positively light up with mirth. His heart flips a bit when she catches his gaze and grins, taking his hand in hers. After all these years, she still has the ability to take his breath away. 

"Neal says his race car is going to win but I said no because _mine's_ going to be magical and magic always wins," Helena finishes haughtily and Hades laughs. 

"Using a bit of cheating now, are we?" He smirks at Zelena and she swats at his arm while trying to hide a guilty smile. 

"Mommy's helping me _win_ ," Helena corrects him and he holds his hands up in surrender. 

"Okay, okay, fair enough." _Like mother, like daughter_ , he thinks wryly. 

Zelena's green magic swirls around two more components of Helena's 'castle' and she hovers them through the mirror. "I think that should do it, sweet pea," she says. 

Helena eagerly snatches the pieces and disappears for a moment to collect the rest. He has no doubt the project is already assembling itself, thanks to her mother's efforts. Zelena shifts closer to him and leans into his chest with a contented sigh. 

"I know it's not exactly what we planned on doing today. Regina just looked positively stretched thin and I knew we'd be able to reschedule that reservation...it's your restaurant, after all." She chuckles and he can feel the vibrations against his neck. 

Hades drops a kiss into her hair. "Nothing else I'd rather be doing than this." And it's the complete truth. He'd gladly give up a thousand reservations if it meant spending an evening at home with his family. 

Helena rushes back into view, squealing with delight at the castle that's now fully assembled and quite the glittering monument at this point. She points out all the key features and demonstrates the drawbridge for them and Hades can't take the smile off his face to save his life. 

He'll never get tired of this—of the warmth of the woman at his side and the bright smile of their child. This is all he needs.


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has a secret. And Zelena's about to find out what it is...

It’s quiet. It’s serene. It’s peaceful. Hades walks into the living room, book in hand and carrying a cup of tea, peeking around corners and listening for the slightest sound. No one’s there. He smiles in satisfaction and takes a seat in his favourite chair, settling down and looking around him one more time before conjuring the one item he swore he’d always keep secret.

He was made fun of growing up, surrounded by the other young Gods who poked and prodded and laughed in his face for something that made him the slightest bit different. So he hid them from everyone. And he’s had an even tougher time with it since moving to Storybrooke, surrounded by neighbors and nosy heroes and his Zelena. 

He’s thought about telling her, about showing her, but he can’t bring himself to do it. He doesn’t want to risk the humiliation.

So he does it in secret. And in the quiet, serene, peaceful atmosphere of his home, he puts on his glasses and starts to read.

They’re a simple design, no flash or flare (unlike every other area of his wardrobe). Frameless spectacles, thin silver wire holding everything together. Barely noticeable from afar. But he keeps them invisible and hidden until he’s completely alone. God knows what would happen if anyone saw them. He cringes at the thought of Zelena seeing them and laughing.

Nothing like being made fun of by the love of his life.

He adjusts the frames and turns the page in his novel, adjusting further into the seat and allowing the book to absorb him entirely. He waves his hand and something instrumental emanates quietly through the speakers (something Zelena’s fond of, he can’t quite remember the composer but it’s beautiful all the same). Soon he’s completely consumed. The music, the warmth of the tea, the finesse of the words…

Hades doesn’t even notice when the front door opens.

He doesn’t notice when Zelena toes off her shoes in the foyer with a loud _clunk_ , putting her bag on the floor and carefully removing her hat.

Or that she pads into the kitchen, right across from the living room, to make herself a cup of tea.

Or that she turns around, says his name to get his attention about something.

And sees them.

In fact, he has no idea that she even walks over to him until he feels gentle fingertips on the back of his ears and the page in front of him suddenly goes blurry.

Hades looks up and Zelena is standing directly in front of his seat, holding the glasses up and giving them a quizzical look. His face feels like it’s on fire as his eyes widen and he ducks his gaze from hers. It’s coming, he knows it’s coming, she’s going to say something and he’s going to have to explain his shame…

“So…glasses, huh?” Her voice is strangely devoid of any mirth but he’s still holding his breath. He can’t even answer. The words won’t come out.

The book is taken from his hands for a second and in the next moment she places herself in his lap, carefully slipping the glasses back onto his face and putting the novel back in his grasp. 

Zelena kisses the tip of his nose. “I like them,” she says with a smile. No malice. No judgement. “Keep them on.”

She settles her head in the crook of his neck with a sigh, snuggling into him and summoning her tea with the flick of her wrist.

“Will you read out loud? I think I’ve made it to that chapter so far.”

He shakes his head for a moment, clearing away his disbelief at the situation. Here he is, in the presence of another living being—the most important one in his life, for that matter—with his glasses on. And she _likes_ them.

Feeling a huge rush of affection for her, he kisses her cheek and nods, opening the book once more and clearing his throat as he begins to read.

_“Our places of comfort are expectedly different, my friends and I. Elizabeth’s is hunched over her sewing machine trying to make her life look seamless, store-bought. Mine is at my typewriter writing pithy things I’ll never have the guts to say out loud…”_

His glasses are placed on his nightstand that night, in full view of the room. And he never thinks to hide them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greg in glasses was my primary inspiration for this. I can't unsee Hades with frameless glasses, lounging about and reading like the little nerd he is. So thank you, Greg, for being a massive, glasses-wearing dork. Ten points to you.


	3. Simple Luxuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the simple things in life you come to treasure.

Something Zelena loves most about being in Storybrooke is the fact that magic is secondary to doing things by hand. Cooking, shopping, cleaning…everyone prefers the manual way to do it—even Regina, she’d been surprised to learn, is happiest when she’s baking and digging her fingers into a pile of pie dough. 

Emma, having used little magic in her life up until the time she moved to Storybrooke, rarely uses it for anything at all beyond the occasional emergency. 

The Dark One, of course, uses it to his full advantage—but at least keeps to himself to avoid yet another confrontation from the heroes. 

Zelena tends to lean toward doing bigger things magically, but she treasures the walks into town, the click of turning on a light, the satisfaction of fixing things, the smells of new bubble bath and lotion picked by hand. There's a shop near the diner that sells her favourite soaps, all natural blends and comforting scents. Her skin is sensitive and the shop owner makes bottles just for her--filled with lavender and chamomile, strawberries, cocoa butter. It's heavenly to sink into a warm bath at the end of the day and be surrounded by soothing smells.

To her amusement, Hades loves them too. He’s got his own soap to use, of course—something earthy and expensive that he’d found during one of their excursions to New York that he absolutely had to have. Despite it, however, she can always tell when he nonchalantly grabs her bottle instead, taking it into the shower or bathtub and hoping she doesn't notice. The evidence is always there when she's close to him, when he kisses her cheek and holds her close at night. Soft. Comforting. Hints of vanilla and lavender blending with a scent that's uniquely his.

"Using my soap again?" she always teases lightly when he's close enough. 

He always smiles sheepishly back and mumbles something about "running out of his own soap," to which she just laughs at his pink cheeks and adds another bottle to the grocery list. 

He knows better not to fill them again by magic; the authenticity is worn away when weaved with a spell, warping the smell and changing its properties. So sometimes Zelena will come home to brand new containers lined up on the bathroom counter, and she'll smile at his little gesture of kindness. He always knows just what to do. 

But as much as they both go through the precious soaps, she wouldn't have it any other way. Because at the end of a long day, she gets to curl up next to him and take in the scent of him mixing with all the cozy comforts of strawberries and cocoa butter. She gets to bury her face in his neck and feel completely at peace as they fall asleep, and it's something she'll always be thankful for. 

Even if it means one or two extra trips into town to buy more soap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fruity, smelly soaps are my jam--I just bought some strawberries and cream-scented body wash the other day, and suddenly this came into my head. Gotta love good-smelling bubble baths!


	4. Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pet·ri·chor: /ˈpeˌtrīkôr/ (noun), a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather._

There are a number of things missing in the Underworld that most of the citizens of Storybrooke take for granted. The blue sky and its rays of warm sunshine, lively streets and intact buildings, fresh food…it’s a wonderful thing for Hades to be above his prison at last and experiencing what everyone considers to be mundane.

But it’s not mundane. Not to him.

He gets to wake up from the sunlight filtering through the curtains, hitting his eyelids. He gets to cook meals with Zelena that taste better than anything he’s ever had before. He gets to dig his bare feet into the earth in their backyard, feeling the grass between his toes and the dampness of the dirt and feel connected in a way he’s never had the chance to. Feel the spray of the ocean on his face, see the stars blanket the sky at night. Everything about the world above is a small miracle to Hades.

But there’s one thing, he discovers one day, that he loves experiencing more than anything else.

Since the group’s return, Storybrooke’s had a streak of good weather: clear skies, warm breezes. Hades spends his first days as a free man outside as much as possible, taking Zelena with him to the beach, to the parks, through trails in the forest. Experiencing anything and everything he can take in as long as the sun is shining.

That is, until the clouds start rolling back in.

And the first rain shower in over a week blankets Storybrooke within minutes.

They’re at home when it starts. At first it’s just a few little pitter-patters on the old rooftop, not even enough for Zelena to look up from the pile of vegetables she’s dicing. Hades is reading on the sofa, his glasses perched on his nose and a mug of tea sitting next to him, Frank Sinatra crooning in the background. Then the rain begins in earnest and soon Frank’s dulcet tones are drowned out by the downpour outside.

Zelena sighs, tossing a handful of zucchini into a frying pan. “Darling, would you mind turning it up a bit?” she asks.

A few moments go by and the music level stays the same. She sets down her knife and turns to the living room to ask him again. “Hades, can you—?”

The sofa’s empty. His book is lying on the arm, the mug of tea forgotten. Zelena’s brow furrows as she pads around the house, calling his name.

She finally finds him standing outside, just under the covered porch, unmoving.

“Hades?” She pushes open the screen door, stepping next to him and reaching for his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

His face is lifted to the darkened sky at the shower of rain, a look of complete awe on his features. “Do you smell that?” he asks, his tone soft. 

Zelena blinks in confusion. “Smell what?” She looks around—nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.

Hades closes his eyes and inhales deeply, one hand reaching out into the downpour. “That,” he says. “What is that?”

She looks at him, cocking her head to one side. “…Do you mean the rain on the pavement?”

He turns his head to her, a light coming into his eyes. “Yes. That’s what it is.” A smile creeps across his face as his gaze shifts back to their deserted driveway. “It’s wonderful…I’ve never smelled anything like it.”

Zelena smiles back, squeezing his arm and looking out again. “It’s quite soothing. The smell of dust after it rains. I’ve always liked it.”

She hears him hum in agreement. And a second later, Hades’ forearm leaves her grasp and he’s suddenly standing in the middle of their front lawn, his arms spread wide and his face to the heavens. He lets out a breathless laugh as the rain soaks his skin and Zelena feels a tug deep inside her chest at the sight. 

He’s more carefree in that moment than she’s ever seen him before. The thought forms a lump in her throat and she hides a watery smile behind one hand as she watches him stand there.

Shaking her head a bit, she clears her throat and calls to him, a hand beckoning him inside. “Come on, silly. Let’s get you dried off so we can actually have dinner.”

Hades’ arms fall to his sides and when he looks at her, soaking wet and barefoot, he grins. And she can’t help but grin back.

“Let’s eat on the porch,” he says as he walks up the steps, glancing back out at the rain that’s tapered off into the gentle patter once more.

Zelena smiles, taking his hand. She couldn’t say no to that even if she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the rain. I love how it makes the world a little softer and the sound it makes as it hits the roof. I feel like Hades would be someone who appreciates that after being trapped in the Underworld for eons. 
> 
> Rainy days are the best kind of days. :)


	5. 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little cold to bring a family closer together (literally).

“It’s not good, I’m afraid,” Zelena says with a shake of her head as she enters the kitchen.

Hades turns around, mixing bowl in hand, and frowns, his brow furrowed. “What did it say?” He sets the mixture down on the counter, going to her side.

Zelena holds up the thermometer. “Over a hundred. Apparently there’s been something going around the school and they haven’t bothered to tell us.” She sighs, looking back down the hallway in concern. “Headache, runny nose, fever…poor thing’s miserable.”

He takes the little stick, reading the numbers for himself. “And Regina’s sure mixing magic with this isn’t going to help?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Zelena nods reluctantly. “She has to build up an immunity to this world’s diseases or she’ll go through life relying on magic to protect her every waking minute.” She lets out a breath, leaning into his side. “I hate not being able to help her…”

He winds an arm around her, holding her close. “I know," Hades murmurs, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I hate it too. We just have to wait for it to run its course." He waves a hand and the mixing bowl zooms into the oven, the timer setting with a _ping_. Hades doubts Helena will be able to eat anything, but it's worth a shot. 

“Mommy?” They both turn their heads at the whimper from behind them. Helena’s splotchy red face pokes out of her favourite blanket, watery eyes looking up at them.

Zelena immediately bends down and scoops her up. “Sweet pea, what are you doing out of bed?” she asks, rubbing her back soothingly.

Helena lets out a cough. “Throat hurts,” she mumbles into her mother’s shoulder. “And my head.”

Hades puts the back of his hand gently against her little forehead. “Still burning up,” he muses. 

“Can’t you make it stop, Daddy?” Helena looks up at him, blue eyes pleading, and his chest tightens in empathy.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he says, stroking her hair. “Can’t use magic when you’re sick.” He looks at Zelena. “I’ll get some more fever reducer if you get her back to bed.”

Zelena nods and walks back down the hallway with Helena. “Bring a cold towel, too,” she calls to him.

He grabs the bottle from one of the cupboards, waving his hand and catching the damp cloth that appears in midair before heading to Helena’s room. Zelena’s laying down with Helena tucked into her side, soothing her forehead with a delicate hand. Hades kneels next to the mattress, placing the washcloth on her brow.

“Can you sit up for me, sweetie?” he asks, holding out the little bottle of medicine towards her. Helena nods and lifts her head from its place on Zelena’s chest, taking a sip and immediately making a face.

“That’s yucky,” she says, sticking out her tongue in disgust. “Why can’t medicine taste like juice instead?”

Zelena smiles and guides her head back down. “Not everything can taste as nice as apple juice, sweet pea.”

“And there’s a lot of yucky medicine out there,” Hades adds, setting the bottle on her bedside table. “It’s just something you have to get used to.” 

Helena doesn't look convinced but nods nonetheless, snuggling further into Zelena’s side. “Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?” she asks in a small voice.

Zelena looks to Hades and rolls her eyes affectionately. They’ve been trying very hard not to let her stay in their room and so far it’s worked just fine…but she _is_ sick, after all.

“One night can’t hurt,” Hades says after a moment and Helena grins, immediately sitting up and sticking her arms out to him. He stands, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to their bedroom with Zelena right behind him, trying very hard not to smile at his lack of restraint.

“She’s got you wrapped around her finger,” she whispers to him later that night, when Helena’s finally nodded off between them.

Hades smiles at her. “Would you expect anything different? I mean, she’s _your_ daughter. She's you in miniature form. And we all know how you’ve got _me_ under your little spell…”

Zelena just grins and leans over their little girl’s head, kissing him tenderly. “It’s a two-way street, darling. Don’t forget that.”

“Oh, I don’t plan to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a glutton for punishment when it comes to family Zades feelings...Gotta love these sappy fluffy marshmallows.


	6. Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of strays find their way home.

“Hades.”

“Yes?”

“What is that?”

“...A dog?”

Zelena sighs at the innocent, hopeful expression on Hades’ face. He’s standing on their covered porch, clothes and hair dripping with rain water, and in one hand his fingers are looped through the strap of a (very wet) dog’s collar, attached to an enormous canine.

“Darling—”

“I know what you’re going to say,” he interjects quickly, “but he was wandering out in that storm by himself. I couldn’t just leave him there…”

As if on cue, the dog’s big brown eyes look up to her and match Hades’ pleading expression. And she knows she can’t turn that away. She doesn’t have it in her to leave an animal out in the cold.

Zelena lets out another deep sigh. “...Okay, fine. But one night only. We have to find his owners tomorrow.”

Hades immediately grins and kisses her. “You’re the _best._ ” The dog’s tail starts wagging and it licks her hand once it senses the change in Hades’ mood and the two make their way into the house. Before she knows it, Lord Death himself is in their bathroom on his knees, shirtsleeves rolled to the elbow and scrubbing the dirt and mud from the creature’s matted coat. It’s a massive process, but eventually the dog is clean and dry, resting on a blanket in their living room next to the fireplace while Hades takes a shower himself.

She has to admit, the dog is cute. He’s big and cream-colored and fluffy with massive paws and expressive eyes. He had delicately accepted the offered treat from Hades and chose a spot on the floor, remaining quiet even as the rain continued to pound the roof and the wind whistled harshly through the chimney.

Zelena tilts her head at the creature, arms crossed. He’s barely moved since plopping himself down on the carpet. _Poor thing must be exhausted_ , she thinks as she pads around to the sofa and sits. 

She may not be a big fan of dogs, but Hades certainly is. After all, his one companion down in the Underworld was a three-headed beast akin to a canine—it’s no wonder he’s had that look on his face for months whenever they pass a dog. The “I really want one but I know you don’t like them so I’ll just sigh and squeeze your hand tighter” look. And she’s felt sorry for him, she really has. But with their recent move and doing various magically-inclined jobs around town when needed and Regina coming around every other day, they just haven’t had the time to discuss getting animals.

Until now, of course.

“How is he?” Hades wanders into the living room, squeaky clean and wearing his pyjamas. His eyes immediately soften when he sees the creature dozing on the floor and takes the seat next to her.

“He’s just tired,” Zelena says quietly back. “He must’ve been walking around for quite some time.”

Hades nods in agreement, putting an arm around her waist. “I know you don’t really like dogs…”

“Darling, it’s fine.” She turns her head to peck his cheek. “I would’ve done the same thing. I’m not _that_ heartless.”

He smirks, pulling her closer as they relax further into the couch. “On the contrary, you have quite the big heart, my dear...”

***

The storm is still raging on the next morning when Zelena opens her eyes, unused to the darkness of the room. Something heavy is resting on her torso and it won’t budge when she tries to move away.

“Hades,” she whispers, pushing against the weight. “Hades, you’re crushing me. Get off, please.”

There’s no answer. She’s about to turn and smack his arm, but instead her hand lands on something much warmer. And covered in fur.

The dog’s head raises as she looks at it incredulously. They stare at one another for a few moments before he gives her hand a sniff and lowers his head to the blankets again, closing his eyes.

The bedroom door opens quietly and Hades’ head appears from the illuminated hallway. “You awake?” he calls softly.

“I am now,” she mumbles, giving up on moving the beast and instead shuffling herself into a sitting position. “Were you able to get into the station?”

He shakes his head. “Downtown’s completely out of power. Emma closed the station so they wouldn’t waste the generator.” He walks to the bed, sitting next to the dog and scratching its ears. “And it’s no use putting up posters if the wind’s just going to knock them down.”

Zelena has to resist the urge to smirk. He could simply do a tracking spell and return him to his owners...but she knows he’s reluctant to do that. No doubt he’s already bonded with the creature. 

And seeing him so happy, sitting there hugging the dog close and rubbing his stomach, she knows it’s no use. She’s already lost this one. But really, she doesn’t mind losing if she gets to see him smile like that.

“Well,” she says, reaching out and petting the dog’s head, “it’s no use dragging him all over town in this weather. Best to keep him here for a while, I think.”

She swears his eyes start sparkling as he smiles widely and reaches over to kiss her cheek. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

Zelena indulges him, pulling his face closer for a proper kiss. “Every day, darling. Every day.”

She feels the dog’s tail thump happily against her leg in complete agreement.

_Oh, yes. I think I can be okay with this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by completely true events that happened today: while I was at work, a dog ran across the highway and almost got hit, and one of the other hotel employees came in and didn’t know what to do with him. I called the number on his tag but never got a reply, and my aunt (who's raised dogs all her life) think he's a homeless person's dog and he might've been abandoned...so he’s currently at home with me. I've named him Loki, and he’s all fluffy and so incredibly sweet...this is going to be so much fun. :)
> 
> I have a weakness for dogs too, Hades, don’t worry. We can sit in our little dog-loving corner together. I’ll bring snacks.


	7. Early Riser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, consult the God of Death next door...even if it's the wee hours of the morning.

Hades had had a bad feeling about living beneath the royal family when he finally picked a place to settle down in Storybrooke, but nothing proves his point faster than the swift knocking at his front door at five in the morning just a few weeks after their arrival from the Underworld.

One sleepy blue eye cracks open and he groans, head burrowing further into his pillow. Maybe if he just ignores it—

“ _Hades? Are you there?_ ”

He groans again. Right next to him the mass of red curls shifts closer, and Zelena’s sleeping face is buried into his neck, a little puff of air tickling his skin as she sighs.

“Who in the hell is bothering you this early?” she mutters, her arms wrapping around his torso.

“No clue,” he mumbles back, eyes closed, though he’s fairly certain he knows _exactly_ who it is.

The knocking persists a few moments later and finally, Hades opens his eyes fully, glaring at the bedroom door as if the harmless thing has offended him. He gently untangles himself from Zelena, brushing his lips against her forehead and whispering, “Be right back,” before stumbling out of bed.

“Just throw a fireball at them and get back to bed,” he hears her grumble, and despite the ungodly hour, he smiles a bit as he steps into the living room and heads for the front door, waving his hand to summon his bathrobe.

Hades’ smile quickly fades when he cracks the door open and Snow White herself is standing there, dark circles under her eyes and a wailing noise coming from upstairs.

_Right._ The muffling spell he’d put on the apartment. Now he knows why she’s bothering to disturb him.

“I wouldn’t be asking if I had any other choice,” she says, her eyes tired and pleading. “He just won’t stop crying…”

Hades sighs and nods, pushing past the doorway and heading up the staircase. He enters the Charmings’ apartment to see David, almost half-asleep standing up, holding baby Neal, who is in the middle of what appears to be a massive meltdown. He winces at the high-pitched crying, resisting the urge to plug his ears.

“He’s been like this for over an hour and a half now,” David says over his son’s cries.

“Can you do that thing you did last time?” Snow asks, coming up behind him with a worried look at the infant. “It worked really well, and he hasn’t had much sleep lately…”

Hades forces back another sigh and nods his head again. “Of course.” He holds out his arms and David dutifully places Neal in them, and he holds the infant close to his chest.

“What’s wrong, little man?” he murmurs to the baby, bouncing him lightly. “Are you not feeling good?” Watery blue eyes look up at him as if to ask, _Why is this happening to me?_ and Hades shushes him gently, continuing to rock him while his parents hover around him, eyes flicking back and forth from the baby to the God.

Neal’s cries finally start to quiet when Hades raises a hand, barely glowing with his magic, and waves it over the bundle of blankets, sending healing magic into the little body. The infant’s eyes slowly close, and within moments he’s asleep at last, tiny mouth hanging open.

David and Snow let out a collective sigh of relief. “Thank you,” Snow says gratefully. “I don’t know if he ever would’ve gone back to bed without that.”

“You’re going to want to take him into the doctor tomorrow,” Hades says as quietly as he can, passing Neal back to his mother. “He seems colicky. I don’t think there’s any cause for concern, but better to be safe than sorry.”

David nods. “We will. Thank you, Hades.”

“Good. Now, I’m going back to bed. Wake up calls are great, but not at five in the morning.”

Snow chuckles quietly. “We’ll try our best not to bug you again.”

He finally makes his way back down, pulling off his robe and slinging it over the sofa once the front door shuts. Zelena is fast asleep again, one arm slung over his side of the bed as if waiting for him to come back. Hades smiles and slides back under the warm comforter, hands reaching around her waist and pulling her close once more.

She shifts slightly, one eye blearily looking up at him. “Was it Neal?”

“Mmhm.” His eyes close, one hand stroking her back. “Poor little guy’s going through colic. But I got it to stop for now.”

Zelena nods against his neck, pressing a sleepy kiss against his skin. “Good. Now go back to sleep.”

Hades nods once, and within moments he drifts off again, fully prepared to sleep in and enjoy the rest of his early morning with the woman by his side—except this time, with no wake-up call in the form of the Charmings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Hades on the case, y'all. Free daily check-ups as long as you don't wake him up _too_ early. 
> 
> I've been playing around with the idea of Hades as an on-site babysitter for the Charmings for a while, and this decided to fall out of my brain instead...who better to watch your kids than the Lord of the Underworld?


End file.
